Darnell
Darnell Fetzervalve is one of the main characters in Netflix's stop-motion series Buddy Thunderstruck. Information "Darnell is Buddy’s best friend, mechanic and biggest fan. This albino ferret is a mechanical genius and Buddy’s secret weapon to winning races. Not one for the limelight, Darnell is content with letting Buddy grab all the glory. Darnell is the sweetest guy in the world, but his mouth can sometimes rub people the wrong way. It’s OK though, Buddy understands him and that’s all that matters" Appearance Darnell wears a yellow shirt underneath his blue mechanic's jumpsuit and yellow sneakers that match his shirt. The jumpsuit legs appears to be cut off above the ankles. Darnell's outfit has a red star above his right breast pocket and a embroidered name tag above his left. He keeps a red handkerchief hanging out of the right back pocket of his jumpsuit. Darnell is a white ferret with black hair. He is considered to be short, and stands just below shoulder-level of his best friend Buddy. While Darnell has notably short legs, his body itself is very tall, letting him still meet or surpass eye level of several other characters. Relationships Despite being the deuteragonist of the series, Darnell does not seem to interact much with the townspeople of Greasepit on his own accord. In fact some characters do not even refer to him by name, suggesting they may not really know who he is beyond the fact he accompanies Buddy Thunderstruck. Buddy Darnell is the mechanic of protagonist and local celebrity Buddy Thunderstruck, having built the star's trophy-winning semi-truck from the ground up. More notably, Buddy is Darnell's best friend and the two do just about everything together. Almost all of Darnell's screen time is spent with Buddy. The nature of their relationship is one of on mutual interest, deep respect, and an intimate understanding of each other. The two are so in tune in fact, it is a running gag that they appear to be able to think in each other's thought bubbles. Darnell, although able to be as loud and almost as outgoing as Buddy, seems somewhat reserved as he doesnt appear to have many friends in Greasepit and no one but Buddy seems to take much notice of him. Buddy and Darnell appear notably comfortable around each other as they share a living space and bunk bed. Buddy and Darnell appear to have no qualms at all making physical contact and one can often be seen holding the other not only just when scared, but at most of their more emotional moments. Their relationship is not without its own hiccups, most often at the fault of Buddy's ego clouding his ability to see when he's disrespected his best friend. These lapses have always been shown to be rather brief and are quickly resolved. Sheriff Cannonball & Deputy Hoisenberry Although Darnell accompanies and accomplices Buddy on his chaotic and illegal action-packed activities, Sheriff Cannonball is much less focused on Darnell than he is Buddy. Deputy Hoisenberry on the contrary is one of the few characters to be shown actively paying attention to Darnell. In "To Protect and Swerve", Darnell and Hoisenberry are seen drinking grape juice together while Buddy was preoccupied "enforcing" "the law", having a conversation without Buddy as an involved participant. Trivia * Darnell is named after the junkyard in Stephen King's ''Christine ''https://twitter.com/superpunchy/status/845334611722993667 1. * Despite being official described as albino, and although black eyes and nose can be described by the show's art style, Darnell has black hair. This may suggest he dyes his hair. * He can't pee unless people don't watch him. * During his childhood Darnell's favorite nursery rhyme was "Baby Made a Boom-Boom." * He and Buddy unknowingly have a "Psychic Link" which they use to have talks in their minds. tumblr_owb4dw8W7x1v6ptxto1_640.jpg|Darnell doing a split. BDJ.png|Darnell attempting to show Tex Jr. how to prepare a hotdog. Darnell Dance 02.gif|Darnell dancing References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Weasels Category:Mustelids